


road trip pt 2: we've arrived

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Polyamory, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: jihoon: this is from a musicalwonwoo: hansol has a fuck ton more musicals on his phone than i dochan: stereotypical gay™





	

family chat

**mem lurd:** of course immediately when we start moving again chan leans on me

**chan:** you're comfortable

**mem lurd:** yeah but coups is beside me as well and is asleep so i'm kinda stuck here

**chan:** mingyu and wonwoo are adorable together

**chan:** they're holding hands

**minghao:** soonyoung is sleeping on jihoon so he's taking up two seats in the back

**chan:** despite me being aroace i fukin love relationships

**mem lurd:** the most panromantic aromantic you'll ever meet

**chan:** yep

**chan:** basically

* * *

5:02 pm AEST - family chat

**minghao:** welcome to australia

**minghao:** we have such place names as orange and wagga wagga

**minghao:** wtf @ australia

**joshua:** yeah

**minghao:** 'with performances such as 'i am done'' same random ad i just heard on the radio same

**joshua:** where are you at

**minghao:** orange

**mem lurd:** chan is being adorable bc he's getting really excited when we pass a horse

**joshua:** you guys have been in the car for 13 hours

**wonwoo:** there's a person in front of us with a dog in their car and chans really excited

**chan:** but it's a cute dog!

**mem lurd:** it is a cute dog

**minghao:** we've been listening to bts and shinee songs on repeat because soonyoungs phone is connected to the car and he's asleep so whatever

**jihoon:** you could just disconnect his phone and connect yours you know

**minghao:** nah

**minghao:** it's goo

**minghao:** what song is this

**jihoon:** i am going to kill soonyoung

**chan:** why

**jihoon:** it's a song from my computer

**minghao:**!!!!

**jihoon:** shut up

**minghao:** but it's good!!!!

**jihoon:** it's not that long

**minghao:** still good tho

**jihoon:** thanks

**jihoon:** okay i am sleeping it is too late

**mem lurd:** it's 5:24???

**jihoon:** shush

* * *

6:42 pm AEST - family chat

**jun:** gotta say that minghao is the best boyfriend ever

**seungkwan:** why

**jihoon:** coups is pretty good as well

**seungkwan:** why

**jun:** minghao bought tickets to the got7 concert for our car

**jihoon:** and coups bought tickets for the other five

**seungkwan:** are you split into different groups based on what car you're in

**jihoon:** yep

**seungkwan:** i guess that works

**jun:** yeah it does

**jun:** anyway we are stopping for food and then we will keep driving until we get to the place we are staying

**seungkwan:** have fun

**seungkwan:** don't die

**jihoon:** wasn't planning on it

* * *

8:57 pm AEST - family chat

**seungcheol:** we have arrived

**seungcheol:** after way too long

**joshua:** it's very quiet at home

**joshua:** jeonghan has work, seungkwan is doing school things and dk got a new job which is pretty cool

**seungcheol:** nice

**joshua:** yes he got all excited and it was v adorable

**jun has sent a picture to 'family chat'**

**joshua:** why do you do this

**mem lurd:** why do you have so many pictures of my boyfriend

**jun:** no reason

**mem lurd:** jun i've been through your phone

**jun:** don't call me out like this

**mem lurd:** i call a lot of people out mate come on

**jun:** this is so rude

**mem lurd:** i know

**jun:** yo @ chan come sort out your boyfriend

**chan:** he ain't my boyfriend

**mem lurd:** nope

**chan:** also suffer

**jun:** this is so rude

**chan:** i am rude

**jun:** fact: asexual aromantic people are rude

**chan:** fact: anyone who has the nickname of a month is very rude and also gay

**jun:** actually i don't have an e in my name

**mem lurd:** jun isn't even your full name

**jun:** tru

**seungcheol:** okay can you guys get your stuff and get inside please thanks

**chan:** coming!

**joshua:** what did i just witness

**jun:** no idea

**joshua:** i'm suddenly kinda glad that you guys aren't here

**mem lurd:** that's rude

**joshua:** you're rude

**seungcheol:** hansol it does not look like you're doing anything

**mem lurd:** coming

**joshua:** have fun guys

**seungcheol:** <3

* * *

 

10:25 pm AEST - family chat

**seungkwan:** hold up

**seungkwan:** i just read through the group chat bc i was bored

**seungkwan:** @ mingyu and wonwoo how tf did you get to the airport bc y'all didn't go with seungcheol and the others

**mingyu:** one of wonwoo's friends picked us up

**seungkwan:** who

**mingyu:** no clue

**mingyu:** i was half asleep

**seungkwan:** of course

**mingyu:** it was early because his friend had to get a flight as well

**seungkwan:** anyways thanks for that

**seungkwan:** i was very confused

**mingyu:** gotta sleep now

**seungkwan:** night

**mingyu:** goodnight

* * *

9:10 am AEST - family chat

**mem lurd:** chan where are you

**chan:** i found a playground

**mem lurd:** wtf chan

**chan:** there are little children here

**chan:** they are very nice

**mem lurd:** chan what are you doing

**mem lurd:** its too early

**chan:** it's 9:00

**mem lurd:** too early

**minghao:** jun has left me

**mem lurd:** can i come to your room

**mem lurd:** thanks

**minghao:** i didn't say anything

**mem lurd:** too bad im here

**chan:** rip minghao

**minghao:** rip me

* * *

11:21 am AEST - family chat

**jihoon:** we should go bowling

**soonyoung:** yes

**wonwoo:** when

**jihoon:** tomorrow?

**seungcheol:** sure

**soonyoung:** nice

**jun:** this is an amazing conversation

**minghao:** yep

**chan:** i'm down for bowling

**mingyu:** same

**wonwoo:** are we all in seperate rooms?

**mem lurd:** chan and i are in the same room

**soonyoung:** nice music wonwoo

**wonwoo:** thanks

**soonyoung:** i'm gonna wait for my message to sink in

**wonwoo:** what

**wonwoo:** oh you're on the other end of the hallway

**soonyoung:** yep

**wonwoo:** i have no regrets my music is the best

**jihoon:** this is from a musical

**wonwoo:** hansol has a fuck ton more musicals on his phone than i do

**chan:** stereotypical gay™

**mem lurd:** i have no regrets

**chan:** you have jesus christ superstar and you've literally never listened to it

**mem lurd:** how do you know that

**chan:** itunes tells you how many times a song has been played

**chan:** none of the jcss songs have been played

**mem lurd:** calling people out is my thing

**chan:** its mine now

**mem lurd:** r00d

**chan:** <3333

**mingyu:** so... bowling tomorrow yeah?

**seungcheol:** thanks for the subject change and yes

**mingyu:** okay

**Author's Note:**

> happy easter everyone! sorry this is a bit short, didnt realise that until i transferred it to ao3
> 
> hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
